Operation Footprint: Pandaria
Operation Footprint:Pandaria was the given name for the series of PvE events the First Alliance Battalion Hosted in the very first few days of the new Expansion. These events were targeting Horde structures and forces, to weaken them allowing a swift arrival of the Lion's forces. Background and Participants With the Prince missing in a newfound, misty continent, High King Varian Wrynn, sent a specialized team of SI:7 agents to initiate the search for the codename White Pawn. Meanwhile the Horde as well had landed and established key position. With the Alliance decidin that these should be dealt with, commisioned the First Alliance Battalion to initiate a small strike aagainst these Holdings, and back up current Alliance Forces stationed there to allow the arrival of the main forces within two months time. The Battalion was comissioned a gunship; Skyreaper to facilitate their operations overseas. Organizations Participating: First Alliance Battalion Seventh Vanguard (First and second events) Missions Operation Footprint: Pandaria was comprised of several smaller missions. Mission: Touchdown The first goal was to land on Pandaria. During the flight on the Skyreaper, the Battalion was attacked by a Horde Gunship: Grommash's Might. Horde boarded the Skyreaper, threatning it's security, but were swiftly fought back and the ship destroyed. Two days later, Pandaria was in sight. They made touchdown near a newly allied town of a newfound race; Jin'yu. From here, they made their way north to a overlooking camp where they would begin the operation. Mission: Basecamp Talks.png|Darith Isenhammer, talking with Ramon Elrid and Erzabethe Ravencroft Watchful.png|Standing Vigil with Captain McLain, and Commander Isenhammer WoWScrnShot_101312_230158.jpg|Camp setup with the banners flying high Upon arrival to the overlooking plateau, defenses were swiftly erected and camp was set up. A Horde patrol that passed by had spotted them, and were forced to be engaged in combat to avoid them giving away the Alliance position. The battle was fierce, but with the support of the Gunship above the Horde assault was decimated. Mission: Grounding From the basecamp, the Battalion could focus on the job ahead. Their first task was to reclaim Strongarm Airstrip captured by the Horde. The Horde had been running goblin rockets from there, performing strafing runs against Alliance positions. A small team of Tacticians, headed by Lieutenant Ramon Elrid infiltrated the airfield, planting Seaforium explosives at key positions to neutralize major Horde forced and siege weapons. Once the job was done, Darith Isenhammer, Captain at the time, led the main strike against the airfield once the explosives went off, causing panic in the camp aand it's ultimate downfall. Mission: Thunder Shock and Awe Reports had been coming in from the North that Alliance Forces at Thunderhold were under siege by Horde forces. The battalion headed out, the team headed by Darith Isenhammer to relieve the siege. The Operatives landed on the Temple, roping down from above, aiding the Horde forces in the temple. Meanwhile, above the Gunship engaged the Horde forces below and the Gunship. With hectic fighting on the ground, the Horde Gunship fell and the Skyreaper had to pull back for a refuel at the airstrip. Left alone, the team fought on with the Soldiers, the endless Horde approaching. They were pushed back to the temple interior with the wounded. The gate was barricaded and the Horde worked on battering it down. It seemed to be the end here, but as a crackle imminated from the comm, cannonfire could be hear followed by a cheer from the Alliance Soldiers. The Gunship had returned, fully refueld and packing as it decimated the Troops. Aftermath and Safeguarding Kun'Lai With the Alliance position ensured, the Battalion turned it's attention to Garrosh Loyalists raiding the Pandaren town of Binan. This was a quick operation and they managed to stop the raids, before they pulled out. With the Horde Reinforcements sailing in, bases captured by the Alliance in the Northern Jade Forest, were recaptured by the Horde. The biggest one of these being Strongarm Airstrip. But the Battalion's action allowed enought time for the swift arrival of The First Regiment who soon re-captured and held the airstrip for a while, until The Lion's Forces in Krasarang to engage the Horde in battle. Category:Events